1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an airbag module cover cap having perforations that define a flap, such that the perforations tear when the airbag fills allowing the flap to pivot about a hinge formed in the cover material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In known airbag module cover caps of this kind the tool having the perforating projections necessary to produce the perforation acts on the cover wall from the inside so that the perforations are flush with the outer wall onto which the plastic coating is subsequently applied, which primarily serves decorative purposes.
With this manufacturing process, the pattern of perforations is pressed through up to the outer surface of the plastic coating, which makes it necessary to provide the outer surface of the plastic coating with decorative patterns such that the penetrations of the perforations do not give rise to an unattractive appearance.